Diana J. Squirrel
Diana J. Squirrel-Bolts is the daughter from Melissa and Eddie and the currently girlfriend from Bolts and the sister from Lennie. Appearances Diana´s Special: Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Her have head ball with hair brown line point her ears different her eyes greatest blue her nose ball with her mouth (live) teeth (mentioned) with body baby women with hand and feet with legs and arm long short, colors is palide is appear her mother and her father and wear clother purple. School High School Cam 33 (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Melissa (Mother), Eddie (Father), Lennie (brother), her siblings (siblings), Jorge and Ego (grandfathers), Irela and Elena (grandmothers), unnamed aunts and Darlene (aunts), unnamed uncle and Rodney (uncles), Unnamed cousins (cousins), Unnamed Great-grandfather, Bolts (boyfriend), Penny (sister-in-law), Ricky and Dania (cousins), Penny (aunt), Unnamed Great-Uncle, Unnamed Great-Aunt, Unnamed Uncles, Unnamed Cousins, Unnamed Cousin, Twins Daughters Relationship Bolts Diana and Bolts as currently boyfriends and her likes you Bolts say "i love my boyfriends Bolts" as relationship engagement as Lennie x Jenny or Lennie x Penny enter relationship and her kiss to Bolts and become is Bolts´s girlfriends presents as likes you enter relationship likes you her boyfriends Bolts and her kiss to Bolts enter relationship back together and also current boyfriends together. Penny Diana and Penny as best friends relationships back together enter DianaxBolts and PennyxLennie. Jenny Diana and Jenny as friends presents and her likes you friends Jenny enter relationship friendship as her boyfriends them friends Diana and Jenny relationship enter Nicola and Lennie kiss to Diana and Jenny together her friends and her boyfriends enter relationship and friendship together friends. Melissa and Eddie her parents like her and Diana together her mom and her dad together parents and daughter episode currently. Oliver her and Oliver as formerly ex-boyfriends this episode still friends, maybe Diana break-up with Bolts and after Oliver and Bolts as friends from new. Bhineas her and Bhineas as formerly ex-boyfriends enter family Doofenshmirtz ex-fiancee and him as doctor cientific and her likes to Bhineas relationship to Laboratory and too is jealous to Diana by kissed for Bolts enter Diana and Bolts back together relationship and Bhineas make heartbroken as Nicola. Nicola her and Nicola as formerly ex-boyfriends deceased enter relationship together episode in For Me or For You that Diana saddly to Nicola say deceased and him say to Diana quest boyfriend real Bhineas and maybe Diana with her boyfriend Bolts back together and not Bhineas say all ex-boyfriends cheats Nicola heartbroken as die is murder. Trivial * She have baby flashback past as age 1-6 and present as age 7-currently as child. * Diana with her twin-brother Tobi as twin. * She fall in love with Bolts. * Diana likes Bolts as romantics-interest. * She appear similar to Kari from Digimon. * Diana and Bolts relationship fans. * She voiced by Minty Lewis. * Diana likes Bolts as boyfriends is Bolts. * Diana with Biana and Margaret (Penny) same class child. * Diana say that Diana likes Bolts (romances likes Diana and Bolts). * Diana kissed to Bolts become to be squirrel (Bolts). * Diana say Bolts never mentioned to be squirrel faked. * Diana and Bolts as relationship together. * Diana say Bolts "I, Love, You" as together loves-interest. * Diana have same class high school cam 33. * Diana appear first major role in Movie. * Diana has hair-brown as her mom Melissa. * Diana likes Bolts say "hey girls, to be my girlfriend" her likes Bolts together relationship. * Diana say Bolts become to be robot normal return currently. * Diana and Bolts as marriage relationship together. * Diana likes pranks. * Diana kissed to Bolts in Skipper Styler. * Diana kissed to Bolts two time in Party Guys. * Diana say Bolts her boyfriend Bolts (Owner Pet) as her friend Penny Simpson. * Diana say Bolts dislike mute. * Diana appear similars Lisa from The Simpsons and Amy from Futurama. * Diana likes Bolts has crush on him. * Diana last named J. Squirrel or Van Jared. * Diana likes Bolts as marriage. * Bolts kissed to Diana as boyfriend missing since New Years´s kiss. * Diana say Bolts likes him. * Diana and Bolts as boyfriends. * Diana has age 7 years. * Diana and Bolts as couple official in Christmas from Future Present. * Diana is the daughter from Melissa and Eddie form part family. * Diana and Bolts back together since Colors Brilliant. * Diana with Bolts return home and never college. * Diana with Bolts back together say "happy new years" since New Years´s Kiss. * Diana kissed to Bolts from new year 2015 from new as new year 2014. * Diana with Bolts are currently boyfriends together. * Diana and Bolts sleeping the Melissa and Eddie´s room. * Diana still actor camera video her actor as mentioned her future beinging. * Diana kissed to Bolts 2 time this episode new years as boyfriends officially. * Diana and Bolts kissed remembers loves-interest and Bolts saved life to Diana. * Diana and Bolts are boyfriends current and have a twins daughters. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Children Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Protagonists Category:Bolts (Owners) Category:Criminal Category:Major Characters Category:Lennie and Penny´s friends Category:Bolts´s Girlfriend Category:Cipher´s Family Category:Irela´s friends Category:Bolts´s Family Category:Roomate Category:Parents